movieball_and_tv_showballfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Essential Rules #Follow Fandom's Terms of Service #This cannot be stressed enough. You WILL be banned from this Wiki for broadcasting unwanted personal information of other users (doxxing): ##Doxx the nationality of an user: 2 weeks block ##Doxx the city where the users live: 3 months block ##Doxx the real name: 1 month block ##Doxx the real surname: 3 months block ##Doxx both (name and surname): 1 year block ##Doxx the house where the user live, the telephone number or the face: Permanently Blocked (100 years) #Do not insult or bait other members of the community. Punishment: A 3-days' block, with 2-days extension for each repeat. Warnings are only given for new users. ##Do not insult or bait the Fandom Staff: 1 week block, possible global block ##Do not make fun of a user's depression/mental health: 1 week block #If you insult, vandalize, spam, threaten, create spamming-sockpuppets, type inappropriate information and insult other wikis, we will ask Staff/VSTF to global block you. Punishment: Globally blocked ##Do not declare "war" or start a "coup" against the Movieballs and TV Showballs Wiki. If you are unhappy with how the wiki is run, please say what you don't like about it and the staff will try to fix it. Punishment: 1 month block ##Do not raid other wikis on behalf of the Movieballs and TV Showballs Wiki. Punishment: 1 month block (first offense) or permanent block (second offense), if mods find out about the raid via discovery or complaint by another wiki; possible global block ##Do not spread drama from other wikis to the Movieballs and TV Showballs Wiki. Punishment: 2 week block While you can make your own wikis, please keep them as distinct from this wiki as possible, as meta wikis (i.e. wiki about Movieballs and TV Showballs Wiki users) are prohibited. Punishment: Founder gets permanently block until wiki is closed by Fandom #Do not make alts to surpass bans. Punishment: Permanently Banned (the Alt), banned for a longer time the original account) Discriminatory speech, especially discriminatory slurs are banned, as it violates Fandom's Terms of Use. #Anti-LGBT Speech (Homophobia): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block #Religious hate (islamophobia, christianophobia, included anti-Atheism...): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block #Ethnic hate (against Slavs, against Kurds, against Arabs, anti-semites, ...): Warning, 3 day block, possible global block #Genocide denial: 1 week block #Racism: 3 day block, possible global block #You must be 13 years or older to be on this wiki, according to Fandom's Terms of Use. Punishment (if under 13): Banned until 13th birthday or until join date when the user is projected to be 13 (if birthday is non-disclosed) ##Side note, the ban may last for a bit while you are 13 if the latter is the case, since the mods won't know when you will turn 13. #Pressuring a user to reveal their age when they declined to do so is prohibited - Warning, 1 week block #If you do things on this Wiki for the purpose of self-glorification, you will not be well-liked by the community. Punishment: Warning #DO NOT MINI-MOD. This means acting like an admin/chatmod even though you aren't one. If a person isn't behaving, tell the admins, they will resolve the issue, you don't need to type in all caps at them. Punishment: Warning #Do not send false reports. The admins at Movieballs and TV Showballs Wiki volunteer at their job and you wasting their time is not helping anyone. Attempting to report a staff member to the VSTF wiki because you are butthurt about being banned also counts. Punishment: 1 month per false report. #Treat other users (especially staff) with respect. If your actions, despite not breaking any previously mentioned rules, have been deemed unacceptable by the admins (Ex: Sarcasm, Satire), you may be punished. Punishment: Warning, then a one day block, increasing by two days for every violation. Editing, Uploading Images and Making Pages #When uploading an image of a movieball or tv showball, make sure the movieball or tv showball doesn't use circle-tool, line-tool, curve tool and copy-paste. The exception to this is if it is your Wiki avatar, although it is discouraged. #If you upload an image, comic, or artwork that was made by another user (Wikia, Reddit, etc.) other than yourself, please give credit to that user in the image's description. #Vandalizing is not allowed in any way or form. Punishment: Depends on how bad the vandalism was #Edit warring on any pages is not allowed. Punishment: Depends on how bad the situation was #Do not make a page of a fictional movie or tv show you made up. Punishment: Warning #Countryballs and Companyballs are allowed in this wiki in comics, artworks, or images, but if, and only if, movieballs or tv showballs are in the same comic, artwork, or image as that countryball or companyball. #Pages about countryballs will still be deleted. Punishment: Warning and a link to Polandball Wiki. #Pages about companyballs will also still be deleted. Punishment: Warning and a link to Company Polandball Wiki. #For the age rating section of the infoboxes, Movieballs shall use the MPA ratings (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) and TV Showballs shall use the US TV Pariental Guidelines Ratings (TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV, TV-G, TV-PG, TV-14, TV-MA), Do not use any ratings from companies outside the United States, e.g. BBFC (British Board of Film Classification) (U, PG, 12A/12, 15, 18, R18), ACB (Australian Classification Board) (G, PG, M, MA15, R18, X18). Punishment: Warning, 1 week block